Season Spirits
by BerkDragonRider
Summary: Darkness has risen once again, by a force much stronger and fiercer than ever before. It leads Pitch Black and his Nightmares, the Dragon Queen of Death, the Black Bear of Fear, and the Witch of Evil... But four rays of light shone down; the Seasons, chosen to protect the children of the world. Are they strong enough to defeat this foe? Or will they fall? Rated T. Hiccstrid pairing
1. Something to be Told

_**A/n: So, yeah, another story, more work, less time to work with, yadda yadda...you get the gist...**_

_**School started, and I'm in Year 8, so it'll be a while before I update any of my stories. Alright with you?**_

_**Anyway, this is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (ROTBTD) crossover. **_

_**We're gonna start off in Berk, here, in Hiccup's POV, before the dragon war ended, but after he befriended Toothless. P.S. Hiccup and the rest of the Berk gang are 18. ('Cause I just want to. Got a problem?)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ROTBTD (Separate, or Combined)._**

* * *

_(Hiccup's POV)_

It was dark. Nothing but black clouded my vision, and my mind was foggy. 'What happened?' is the question that constantly runs through my head. 'Where am I?'

But before I could process these questions, a blinding light suddenly envelopes me, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut. When my vision clears, I find myself facing a beautiful clearing, a small lake in the center, and high cliffs blocking any means of escape. I suddenly remember what happened.

We crashed. Badly. Into one of the cliff walls...

"Toothless!" I call to my friend, a dragon; a Night Fury, to be precise, only to find him directly behind me, his wings wide open, meaning he used those to shield me from the harsh impact. His acidic green eyes were piercing into me, holding all sense of worry in them.

"Hey bud. You alright?" I ask him, only to get a lick to the face and a croon of worry. "Yup, you're alright. Yeah, yeah, bud, I'm okay too. But damn, that was one hard landing." I tell him. As I check over him and myself, I notice one thing.

My hand. It was glowing _orange!_

* * *

It was strange. The colored glow was spreading up and down my arm, but I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. It was as if I was some sort of spirit. Buy why would I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Useless runt of the Berk village, ever be a spirit?

Probably just some sort of sickness.

As I stood up, the orange glow on my had started to fade, and I stared at my arm. 'What in the name of Thor was going on here?'

As I begin to take off Toothless' flying gear, I hear footsteps approaching. I quickly tell Toothless to hide in case it was a villager. The footsteps drew closer, and I suddenly find myself feeling colder with every second that passed by. I was probably just getting a cold.

The footsteps suddenly come to a stop, and I see someone standing in the tree-line, hiding in the shadows. I ask aloud, "W-who are you?"

I can practically hear the person's mouth dropping open. What's so big a shock for me to see him? He steps out into the open, and all I see is a boy, about a year younger than me, wearing some sort of blue tunic with a head cover **(I don't think they know what a sweater is, so I just said that.)**, and a pair of old, tattered brown trousers. His skin was a pale white, his eyes were ice blue, and his hair was a frosty snow color. Clutched in his hand was an odd-looking staff. But the strangest thing was?

He was barefoot. In the cold, bone-chilling weather.

He comes closer to me, and I can almost hear Toothless' quiet growling. 'Odin, I hope he stays hidden.'

* * *

_(Jack's POV)_

"Y-you can...see me?" I ask the boy, and see the nodding of his head, along with a confused expression.

This boy, he could see me! W-wait a minute, dark auburn hair, forest green eyes... It is! It's the boy I was looking for!

"Ha! You're- You're the boy I was looking for!" I exclaim. He seems shocked, for a moment.

"Why would anyone look for me?" I can hear the sadness in his voice. I know what it means. This boy was alone, and there was no-one here to help him.

I started to explain, but first, introductions seemed to be an order. "My name, is Jack Frost. I-" I was cut-off. "Whoa, whoa, wait! _The _Jack Frost? As in, 'Snow Day, everyday' Jack Frost? _Spirit_ of _Winter?!_"

"Yep."

...

*_THUD!_*

He fainted.

Great. **(Note the sarcasm.)**

This may take a while...

* * *

_(No-one's POV)_

After Hiccup had come to, introductions were exchanged. Of course, Toothless just so happened to jump out at that point and began growling at the Winter Spirit, so Hiccup had no choice but to introduce the ebony dragon and tell the story of how they met.

About an hour later, they sat across from each other in front of a small campfire. Not hot enough to burn the Winter Spirit, of course, but enough to warm up Hiccup.

"So... You had something to tell me?" Hiccup asked Jack, who was busy frosting a portion of the lake. Jack's head snapped back as he answered. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. And listen closely, because this is important." All Hiccup could manage to do was a single nod.

Jack started with the story. "Okay, so, it all started when..."

* * *

_Flashback... (Jack's POV)_

I was sitting in my room up at Santoff Clausen's workshop, frosting my window with, well, _frost._ Yep, just minding my own business.

Well, that was until a large yeti, Phil, burst through the door, blabbering on in his yettish talk that I don't dare try to understand. But from what I could make out, he said something along the lines of, "Moor ebolg eht ot teg. Ouy ot kaeps ot sdeen noom ni nam." **(Secret code time! Guess what Phil just said, BEFORE you continue on reading.)**

Surprisingly, I understood what he said and jumped up, clutching my staff tightly, and ran out of my room.

'What's going on, Manny?'

* * *

As I entered the Globe Room, after a quick prank on one of the yetis and an elf, I saw the other four guardians waiting there. Their names are Santoff Clausen, aka Santa Claus or North; Toothiana, aka Toothfairy or Tooth; Sandy, aka Sandman; and Bunnymund, aka Easter Bunny or Bunny *coughkangaroocough*

"Uh, what's going on?" I ask timidly. North gestures for me to move forward. I do so, a bit hesitantly.

"Jack. Man in Moon says that big threat is coming. Too strong for just you." North says in his huge thick accent. But I am a bit confused. Why just me?

"This man, he is Season Spirit." _WHAT?!_

"Wai-wai-wait! Y-you're telling me, that- that there's _ANOTHER_ Season Spirit?!"

They all just nodded. I gasp, my eyes averting everywhere. There's another Spirit, but what Season?

"What season?" I ask, where I received a close glare from Bunny. He was leaning too close for comfort. But he said one word.

"Death..."

That one word made my blood run cold. Wait a minute, my blood _is_ cold, being a Winter Spirit, but- You get what I mean...

I just keep on stuttering, too freaked out for my own good. "Who is he?" I ask, and I got an answer from Sandy but -no offence to him- I couldn't understand it. Until Tooth translated it for me.

"Drago Bludfist..."

* * *

_**A/n: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUNNNN! Drago's back! (For those who don't know, minor spoiler: villain in HTTYD 2) What is he up to now? Well, tune in next time for chapter 2!**_

_**Next time: Back on Berk (Present time)**_


	2. Stunt Ride

_**A/n: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I left this story on such a long hiatus! It's just that writing full-on Big Four stories can be really time-consuming. And I've got school almost the entire day. (Okay, I'm exaggerating...) But, even if you hate me for keeping this from you for so long, I hope you enjoy it still.**_

_**So in order to make up for the time I left this story alone, I'm just gonna tell you that it's gonna be a very long chapter. Well, as long as I can make it without going into Writer's Block. So I hope you guys are gonna be happy about that.**_

_**So anyway... **__**It's time to head back to Berk now, and if the details I mentioned in the first chapter aren't enough, more explanations will appear in this chapter. Hope you're all as excited as I am!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I wanted to own something.**_

* * *

_(No-one's POV)_

To say the least, Hiccup was surprised. "But why did you come here?" he asked Jack, who looked back at him with a grin. "Because, I was sent - given four months - to find three people to become Spirits. And one of them, is you."

Hiccup's eyes grew as wide as the cove's lake. **(Ok, that's way too much exaggeration...)** "Me, a-a Spirit?" All Jack did in response was a nod.

There was suddenly a loud _CRACK! _in the distance. "Quick, you two, hide!" Jack **(In case the intruder is also a Spirit believer)** and Toothless flew - or in Toothless' case, glided - towards the other side of the lake, under the shadows.

Hiccup stood and quietly walked towards the entrance of the cove. _SNAP! _Whoever that is is getting closer now. _CRUNCH! _Ok, now he's getting really worried. _THUD! _

Wait...

That came from...

Behind...

Turning around, slowly, he comes face-to-face with none other than, "ASTRID?!"

* * *

_(Astrid's POV)  
_

"Hiccup?! What are you _doing_ here?! I heard a dragon coming from here," I said as I approached Hiccup with my axe slightly raised, making him take a few steps back. That made me feel bad since I was scaring him for no apparent reason, but I really thought I heard a dragon in here.

Wait a minute... 'Feel bad'? Hoffersons don't ever feel _bad._ So...why am I feeling this way?

Oh right. Because I'm not like the that. Sure, I'm a very deadly shieldmaiden and can scare the shit out of Vikings twice my size, but when it comes to Hiccup? The scrawny Viking son of the chief?

I just...

Break...

I don't know why, but every time I see Hiccup, I feel something strange aching in my chest. Whatever it is, it's slowly taking over my tough persona. I'm not able to think straight.

I don't know for sure, but I think I...-

_No, no, no! You're a shieldmaiden, Astrid; a Hofferson! You can't show any weakness, especially now!_ So, I hardened my glare and raised my axe higher and asked once again, "What _are_ you doing here?"

He chuckled nervously and, oh how that made me go weak at the knees! He's just so...so _cute_ when he does that! Wait, he's saying something. What did he say?

"What did you say?"

Sighing, he repeated. "If you want to know, I'm gonna need you to put your axe away. And not just sheathed behind you. I mean, _'AWAY'_"

I was suspicious, but did as I was told nonetheless. I threw my axe to the ground a few feet away from me. "There, it's gone, happy now?" I ask him. He just gives me a half-hearted grin - which, by the way, made me melt then and there - and says, "Yup. Now hold a moment."

He walked to the other side of the clearing, and I could've _sworn_ I saw green reptilian eyes pop out. But it couldn't have been, could it? Surely there were no dragons here. If there were, Hiccup would've been dead long before I got here.

I suddenly found myself praying to Odin that that would never happen to him. _Godsdammit Astrid! You're showing weakness to yourself! That boy's a disgrace, a runt, a pathetic excuse of a Viking, yet you CARE about him?! It would be better off if a dragon swooped down right here, right now, and_ snatched_ him up in its talons!_

Then I heard a roar and saw a large black dragon run out of the shadows and tackle Hiccup to the ground, pinning him underneath. "HICCUP!" I yell as I grab my axe once more and run towards the dragon. But when I got no more than five meters away, what I saw shocked me.

The dragon, a pitch black Night Fury, was on top of a laughing Hiccup, licking his face.

When Hiccup darted his eyes towards me, yet still underneath the dragon, I couldn't help but feel angry. All this time, he's kept a _dragon_ in secret! How dare he!

_See?! That boy has shamed the Viking name! He deserves to be punished! Come on, Astrid! Go on, find Stoick, find this traitor's father quickly, so that we may finally rid of this disgrace!_ For the first time since I started hearing this voice, I listened to it. I narrowed my eyes, turned, and ran as fast as I could back towards the village.

I _had_ to tell someone!

* * *

_(Hiccup's POV)_

"No! Wait! Astrid, come back!" _Shit! If she tells my dad, or anyone else about this, then I'm as good as_ _dead!__ We've gotta catch her! _"Toothless! Come on bud, we gotta go after her!" Toothless roared in approval and let me up to mount him. I darted my head around to look for Jack, but then I felt a cold wind fly over me. I looked up and saw Jack flying overhead. "I'll try to slow her down! Get moving!" he yelled to me, and I gave a small grin of gratitude as I readied Toothless to take off.

"You ready bud?" He snorted as if saying 'What are we waiting for?!' I quickly nodded, and in a second, Toothless launched himself into the air. We were flying once more, and I felt exhilarated. But there was no time to have fun, I needed to stop Astrid from reaching the village. So I directed Toothless to fly towards the direction Astrid took.

True to his word, I saw patches of ice on the ground. Jack probably used that to either make her go a long way around them or slip. I kinda hoped it was more of the former. I don't want her getting any scratches from the rough patches.

Wait, now was not the time for thinking about wether or not she slipped or went around. Besides, she's Astrid. Not much can hurt her. But I still needed to stop her before she gets to the edge of the forest.

I flew Toothless as I searched for a flash of blonde hair. A few seconds later, I saw it. Astrid was about to jump over a log. _This is my chance! _I directed Toothless to grab her once she jumps over, and sure enough, he did. Well, at least, that's what her screaming told me...

"Toothless, drop her on the branch over there," I told Toothless as I pointed to a large towering pine tree in the distance. Toothless complied and flew us there, dropping Astrid on the branch. _Odin, tell me she's alright._

"Hiccup! Get me _down_ from here!"

_Yep, she's alright..._ "You have to give me a chance to explain, Astrid. They...aren't what we ever thought they were. Please Astrid..." She gave me a skeptical look as I reached out my hand for her to take. She looked hesitant as she climbed up the branch and eyed Toothless, whom I saw return it with an innocent dragon-smile. I heard Astrid gasp as she saw the creature we were born and raised to hate, smile at her like a dog would. I sighed. _I guess I should probably explain to her now..._

I looked back at Astrid and offered her my hand to climb on. She took it, and I thought I saw a certain shyness in her eyes as she climbed up behind me, avoiding as much physical contact as possible when she let go of my hand. But I have to be honest, those few seconds when I felt her hand against mine? _Amazing..._

"Alright, Toothless? Down, gently..." I said, rubbing Toothless' head. He warbles in response, and looks at me. There, I see a gleam in his eye. _Oh no... _I see Toothles slowly spread his wings. "Toothless... Toothless, no, no... No... _NNNOOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

Toothless blasted into the sky, forcing his wings to go as fast as they could. Astrid was nearly thrown off the saddle from the force and she pushed herself to climb back up and hold onto something, that something being Hiccup, who blushed slightly, but luckily it wasn't noticed by Astrid as he scolded his dragon. "Toothless, stop!"

Toothless was showing off...again...

Typical...

From vertical climbs to spinning dives, the drake flew as fast as he could, making Astrid cling tightly onto Hiccup, screaming for her life. Hiccup, though, was undeniably pissed at what his dragon was currently doing.

"Toothless, what are you doing!? Bad dragon!" He then turned to Astrid as Toothless' flying slowed a bit. "H-he's not _usually_ like this." Toothless dipped his wing. "Oh no..." More screams came from Astrid as Toothless dove into the water, then resurfaced. He did it again twice before fully blasting back high into the sky. "Toothless, what are you doing, don't scare her! Gods, I really should thank you for nothing, you useless reptile!" yelled Hiccup. Yes, on the outside he looked pissed, but in reality, he never could've felt more exhilarated in his entire young life.

What, did you expect a violent reaction from the dragon tamer? No? Okay then...

Toothless folded his wings in once more and spun around and around, heading towards the sea below. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry I never stood up for you before, Hiccup! I'm sorry! Just please, get me off of this thing!" screamed Astrid, burying her face into Hiccup's back, her eyes closed. Toothless, sensing that enough was enough, spread his wings wide open, the wind catching underneath, pushing the drake higher into the sky. The stunt ride was over, at last.

* * *

_**A/n: Hey, sorry guys. I'm just thinking that in order for me to update more frequently, I'm gonna have to already know what to put in the next chapter. That next chapter being the Romantic Flight scene along with a few others. So, I'm sorry for the shortness, and the lameness, if ever it was.**_

_**Please don't forget to fave, follow and review! See you all soon!**_


End file.
